Angel's Kisses
by Princess Silverstar
Summary: Incidences of angels' meeting. Hope you'll like it.
1. Chapter 1: First Meeting

**Title: ****Angel's Kisses**

**Category: Book – Morganville Vampires**

**Character: Michael x Claire**

* * *

**Chapter 1: First Meeting.**

**Claire's P.O.V**

I woke to the sound of gentle strumming of guitar strings and was immediately captured by the beautiful melody. The song was sweet and filled with longing. It made my heart ache with an intensity. Carefully, I pried myself from the bed and gently opened the door.

The song rang louder though the hallway. It was a little past midnight and I've slept through the day peacefully, silently thanking God for this sanctuary, even if it could be temporary. That must be Michael, the guy that owned this place. Shane and Eve had said that he is normally not available during the day thru the evening.

I sat at the top of the stairs and looked down at the living hall. A boy with blonde hair bent over his guitar and picked gently at the strings and it sang beautifully back at him. Yup, he must be Michael. Nervously, I made my way down the stairs and cleared my throat to alert him of my presence. My breath was caught in my throat as he lifted his head to look at me. He was so beautiful. His blue eyes were staring back at me, not quite in surprise, and smiled, and I thought I saw an angel.

**Michael's P.O.V**

When I became human again for the countless time, I knew that I would fail to keep firm in my decision. When Eve walked in with a girl filled with bruises, I knew that she needed help. I wouldn't turn her away if it wasn't for the house rules. I can see that Eve and Shane was pleased with her and hoped that she could stay and it was up to me to say yes.

I listened to her story while she was talking to Eve, nervous and hopeful. I frowned and sighed at the things she had to put up with. I sympathise her. So young and far from her parents but as much as I want to help I can't. It would create too much problems with the authorities if we keep her here. Eve would try to persuade me to let her stay at dinner time and I may give in.

Dinner was nearly ready and I returned to being human painfully as usual. It was a daily routine for my as the ghost of Glass House. Shane was heating our dinner as Eve just came out of her room. She trod down the stairs and smiled when she saw me.

"Oh, hi, Michael," she said with a smile, "Um, just to let you know that the girl we heard on the voice mail, Claire. She is here to ask about the room. I let here use the room for the night since it was getting dark and…" she hesitated. I gave her a questioning gaze to urge her to continue. "She's in some sort of trouble in school, that's why she needed to shift out of campus," she said and hesitated a little more, "She's a minor, sixteen," I frowned, "I know, the house rules, but can't we bend it once, just to help the poor girl," she said.

"Well, I don't know what she told Eve, but I agree she needs some help," Shane said offered his opinion and leaned at the wall outside the kitchen.

"Keeping a minor would invite trouble," I started, "I'll talk to her and we'll see how it goes,"

They nodded in acceptance, "I still hope she can stay, Michael," Eve said.

"Speaking of which, where is she?" I asked.

"Oh, I went to check on her just before I came down, and she looked like she needed more rest, so I let her rest." Eve said.

I nodded and entered the dining hall. I sat at my usual seat and didn't need to look twice at the dinner. If Shane was cooking, it's chilli. I scooped a spoonful and tasted it and shoved the rest in my mouth. It's good as always.

Dinner went by as usual with Eve and Shane talking about their day and argued a bit and soon we're done. We hung out at the living room till it was time for them to go to bed and I dropped my cheerful facade as soon as I hear them close the doors to their rooms. Again I wondered what to fill my time with. Well, I guess I can start with a few chores but found nothing to be done.

I took out my guitar and played several songs and got lost in its chords. I didn't know how long it has been that I've been strumming and picking at the strings, but I was pulled out of my world by a soft clearing of throat. I rejected her firmly, but she pleaded as hard as she can.

After few minutes of negotiation I broke in cold sweat hearing that her life was in danger. It was without a doubt that could happen in Morganville. The Unprotected Ones are always at the losing end. I made up my mind. I can't let her die helplessly, but she can't stay here forever. Even if I want her too, I can't risk it!


	2. Chapter 2: Useless

**Title: Angel's Kisses**

**Category: Book – Morganville Vampires**

**Character: Michael x Claire**

**Disclaimer: I'm not the brilliant mastermind of these characters.**

* * *

**Yikes! I forgot the disclaimer on the first chapter. This is the second chapter of the story. ShanexClaire's fans don't torch me! (Begging)**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Useless**

"Upstairs," Michael said softly, bringing her up into his room. He was suddenly exhausted. Brandon had just showed up, wanting Claire. He would probably got Claire and Eve if it weren't for Shane.

"You are a ghost." Claire stated, "Not a vampire?" she asked in confirmation. She was in shock not because she found out about Michael but Brandon, the vampire that had targeted her. She shivered at the thought.

"I eat Shane's garlic chilli. Does that sound like a vampire?" He stated.

"You are not human," she stated again.

"Technically, I still am," Michael said, "I died but somehow I was able to come back at sundown and faded at sunrise, and my moving space is just within this house."

"What happened?" she asked.

"I was a musician, and I was playing in the bar and I got home after that. Someone followed me home and offered a proposition," Michael recalled the night he died, "It wasn't till I let him in that I realised he was," he faltered.

"A vampire?" she asked receiving a nod, "and he bit you," Another nod, "How come?"

He understood her question, "He didn't intent to kill me,"

She gasped, "He was trying to make you?"

"Yes," Michael said, "But he failed and he left me for death. I soon find that I could still come back and disappeared at sunrise as you saw. I was trapped here. I can't leave this house. I'm useless."

Her eyes were filled with compassion for him and wrapped her arms around his waist, "No, Michael, you're not useless. And this is not your fault. Don't ever think that. You have no idea how many times you helped us. I would have been killed if you hadn't let me stay, even if it is temporary. I'm almost clueless about this town. Shane and Eve are great friends but they are rash and hot headed. You have always been the calm and collected one among us. If it weren't for you we'd probably rushed out screaming food to the vampires." She let out a small laugh at the last part, thinking how true it is.

Michael turned and saw the truth and sincerity in her eyes. She was strong and yet vulnerable. When she had moved in, she has been a part of his family, not just friends sharing a house like Shane and Eve. She became close to his heart and he longed for this attachment. Something the other two couldn't give.

"It can't be helped. Vampires are quite persuasive. Just don't go looking into their eyes." Michael said with a sigh as he wrapped his hand around her and leaned into the comfort she offered.

It wasn't that he hadn't touched the others before, but having Claire to know and accept what he is, is a different feeling all together. He didn't expect such quiet acceptance from a person he knew in a matter of days, much less from a child. It felt good to have someone to depend on and he was getting tired, tired of being lonely, tired of keeping secrets, tired of being afraid.

She scrunched up her nose and said, "Well, you are persuasive too. You sure you're not one of _them_?" she asked teasingly.

Michael laughed, "I could be, but I don't crave you know what," he said as he looked into her eyes suddenly caught in their close proximity and leaned in to touch their lips together.

Claire was shocked when he touched her but it was a good kind of shock. His lips were soft and warm and it amazed her how his lips could send tingles from her lips down to her toes and filled every part of her soul. He moved his lips in a gentle caress and she closed her eyes in respond. Just as she melted into it, he parted from her. By instinct, she leaned in and kissed him again, moving her lips the way she feel him moved against hers. His right arm reached up to caress her hair and gently brushed her neck and cupped the back of her neck to him. She gasped and he slipped his tongue into her mouth and deepened the kiss. She couldn't think clearly anymore. At that moment, he and his kisses was all that mattered to her. Regrettably, they needed air and parted. Michael rested his forehead on hers, taking slow steady breaths.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have-," Michael said as he got back to his senses, but he stopped short when he saw the hurt in her feature. "Claire," he started again but she fought out of his grip and stomped past him. "Claire," he caught her wrist, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it that way,"

"What way?" Claire bit back, "That I'm a child?"

He turned her and caught her by her shoulders, he sighed, "You are sixteen, but that is not why I apologised," he said and she calmed a little, "I didn't want to take advantage of you and I don't want you to feel that I did and what I did was selfish,"

Claire sighed, "Michael, if there is anyone that I can trust with everything I have, it's you and it's okay, really," The truth is it's not really okay. That was her first kiss and it was wow and ouch! She turned and exited his room.

"And Claire?" he called out. It somehow hurt, watching her leave. She paused at the door but did not looking back, "Brandon is still a young vamp," he said, clearing his throat, "so he wouldn't be able to go into the sun. Come back before dark and stay in, okay?"

"Okay," she said softly as she walked out and into her room.


	3. Chapter 3: An eye for an eye

**Title: ****Angel's Kisses**

**Category: Book – Morganville Vampires**

**Character: Michael x Claire**

**Disclaimer: I'm not the brilliant mastermind of these characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: An eye for an eye**

"What did you do?" Michael demanded in annoyance, not at them but at himself. He had seen Brandon outside but the vampire did not attack, fortunately for them at the present time. But instead, he sent them a kiss and walked away. That got him worried. He was scared, scared for them. What did they do?

The girls were yelling at Shane, demanding about his bargain with Brandon. _'He bargained with Brandon?!'_ he thought with outrage.

"Oh, you care now?" Shane bellowed, "Where were you when I called? If you had picked up the phone, we wouldn't need to come to this!" Shane was furious with him and went for desperate measures. Michael knew his friend well, too well, that he feared for him.

"Stop it, Shane. It's not Michael's fault!" Claire shouted, standing in defence in front of Michael. Eve and Shane stared at her, at her gesture.

Michael put a hand on her shoulder and moved her to his side. "She has every right to know, Shane," Michael said, taking away the other boy's options to keep silence.

Claire has the right to know. He paled when Shane told them that he traded two sessions with the vampires in order for Claire to get out of harm's way. They argued and for the first time Claire was scared of Michael. "She's not Alyssa!" Michael roared.

"I know she's not Alyssa," Shane said coldly as he told Michael to back off and went to his room, angry, after a few more arguments. Shane was hurt. Hurt that Michael was no help when they needed him.

Michael turned when a small movement from Claire caught his attention. He scared her, he knew it, it was clear in her eyes, "Come sit down," he ordered and firmly repeated it giving her no choice and she needs to eat. "I'll get you something to eat,"

"I'm not-," Claire tried to protest, but he was leaving no room for arguments. She's in shock and she needed to eat.

He went in to the kitchen and came back with a bowl of chilli and a can of Coke. He heard Eve began to explain more about what Shane had exchanged with Brandon and knew with grief that more trouble will come their way after to night. Shock was clear on the young girl's face when she realised Shane was trading his life for hers and guilt came on her.

He went back to the living room and sat the food down, He mused to himself at the power that such a small girl holds. Their lives were peaceful until she came along. Michael had thought that he would kill anyone who would come and disturb their peace and harm them, but with Claire, he just doesn't have the heart to. She was innocent. She was different from them. She has a choice. She could still leave. At the thought, his chest burned. He loved having her around.

He made a subtle hint for Eve to leave them alone so that they can talk in private and he waited as she ate. "Shane had a sister who died in a fire, Alyssa. She meant the world to him," he started when she had finished, "She would be your age if she was still here," he watched her expressions closely. "Claire?"

"I'm sorry," she said, "I don't mean to cause trouble," Her eyes were filled with pain and remorse. Michael frowned. This was not what he wanted for her. He got up from his seat and went to her side and embraced her to reassure her.

"It's not your fault," he placed a soft kiss on her head.

"Don't, Michael," she said pulling away from him slightly, "I don't like feeling weak," she said, "but thanks, it helps," she said with a smile.

He smiled and pulled her chin towards him and pecked her on the corner of her lips, surprising her yet again. "That's for being brave," he said. They shared a smile for a moment before she looked away with an existing blush. They began discussing the matter until she figured out that there must be a hierarchy in the vampire system.

She thought of a plan that is to trade something with Brandon's boss so that Brandon would let both Shane and her free. It was, Michael thought, a plausible plan. In fact, there must be something they wanted.


	4. Chapter 4: The Only Way

**Title: Angel's Kisses**

**Category: Book – Morganville Vampires**

**Character: Michael x Claire**

**Disclaimer: I'm not the brilliant mastermind of these characters.**

* * *

**Okay, don't kill me. As you know that I follow incidences according to the book and manipulate them. As I said don't kill me. This story is dedicated to MichaelxClaire fans. So, I had to "recreate" incidences from the original. I hope everyone will enjoy the story as a story. Thanks!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Only Way**

As the Danvers left, Michael dropped his façade with relief and turned to the rest of his housemates, to be more specific, Claire. He knew that she had been uneasy for the whole evening. Things had not gone the way she wanted it to be. Her parents have come to pay a surprise visit after learning that she had an accident in class. Michael had played his part well as usual as a trustworthy landlord and roommate. They were ready to leave the matter of Claire staying in the same house with teenage boys aside until her father found beer in their refrigerator.

Knowing Claire, she would not want to leave, not especially when one of them is in danger. But perhaps, Michael thought selfishly, it would be the best choice. To keep her safe, it was for the best she leaves this place. She can still leave this place and find a new beginning. Leave and be safe. The thought of her save and far away from danger gave him peace. It is the right thing for her. But the thought of her leaving them, far from them, him, hurts. But it was for the best…for her.

Eve had gone back into her room as her parents left.

"I don't want to leave," Claire said stubbornly. Her posture stood in firmness and her jaws set and eyes glared at him stubbornly, tears pouring down her cheeks. He loved every actions and expression she expressed, even the ones that set his teeth on the edge. But it was not time to admire that.

"Claire, until you're eighteen, you don't have a choice," Michael said, putting his hands on her shoulders. He knew she hated to be reminded of her age. Sixteen. It means she practically has no freedom to choose.

"But what about-," she started to argue but Michael pulled her into a hug, "I'm sorry," he said softly, barely a whisper, but she heard it. He brushed his lips to her neck briefly and felt her body stiffened. He reluctantly let go and forced himself not to drown in her eyes that he had come to love and depend on so much. In a short period of time, she had come closer to him than his two life long friends.

_'I can't afford for you to get hurt,'_ were his secret thought.

He walked into the living hall, leaving Shane with her. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw that Shane and Claire had begun talking softly and then Shane pulled her into a hug. The way he hugged her spoke loudly to Michael, the way he was afraid, somewhat afraid of holding her. If he wasn't a half dead, he would have held her there.

_"I know she's not Alyssa,"_ Shane had said coldly that night. To Shane, she's not Alyssa. His heart gripped at him tightly. He should have known. Michael closed his eyes as he hung his head back on the couch and sighed.

Eve returned to the living room when Michael settled on the couch and began to discuss about the matter. To Eve, he looked tired. But in truth, he didn't know what to feel. He was rather frustrated about it. He knew he shouldn't be having this sort of feelings. He was after all, half dead, half alive, and she is underage, although the age issue didn't matter to him, she was only a couple of years younger than him.

The time passed and soon they decided it was best to sleep it off. Everyone was in a gloomy mood because of the latest event that took place. They knew they would have a hard time getting even a wink of sleep, but they needed time to calm down.

Eve, Shane and Claire excused themselves while Michael chose to stay in the living room a little longer. He spread out on the couch and tried to sort out his thoughts and feelings.

As much as he knew that Claire would be safe away from Morganville, it hurts to know that she will not remember any of them. _'It was best for her,'_ his mind argued. Claire, who came to his house in need of his help, is leaving soon, _'It's for her safety,'_ his mind reassured. She was the first he opened up to since a very long time. She regarded him, accepted him, and offered him her trust, asking for his in return. She was the first that got to him in such a short period of time. In the matter of days, she became close to him, now even closer compared to Eve and Shane as she knew his secret.

He didn't know how long he had spent brooding on the couch. With a deep sigh, he decided to go back to his room. He was in front of his room when he noticed something. Claire's door was ajar. She had always kept it closed, locked while she sleeps. He thought it wouldn't hurt to check and went towards her room. Low murmurs reached his ears. He stopped in front of her room and his heart shattered at what he saw. He should move, but he couldn't. Memories of their first kiss surfaced and it hurt. He felt pain and betrayed.

When they had broken apart, he was finally able to free himself from his invisible binding and went almost numbly into his room. He felt helpless all because of his condition. He was supposed to die but he didn't.

"Why did you bring me back?" Michael asked to no one, but the house. He had believed that the house had brought him back to life, allowing him this accursed half life. He should have died. Or if the vampire that had killed him had done it properly, he would have been turned. But no. He is half alive, dead throughout the day, alive at night. This was the painful process he had to go through daily.

He cursed the vampire who did it to him. He cursed himself for being careless in a town such as this. He should have known. Didn't he grow up in this town? He should have been more careful.

He buried his face into his palms, rubbing his face as if it could rub away his troubles.

And then a thought came to him.

Why had he remained alive? Was it really the house that had allowed him to live? He used to doubt it but since this is a vampire's house, he had come to the conclusion that the house had brought him back to life.

The vampire that had killed him had not intended to kill him. He had intended to make him into one of them. Why? He must have known how to turn a human into a vampire, but why had it failed? Since it was a process, it must have a procedure to follow. Suppose he only knew the process, but not the whole, would not the transformation fail? Perhaps it was so.

Then another thought came to him, his grandfather, Samuel, who had been turned into one of the vampire. Amelie. Amelie was the one who had turned his grandfather. She was the oldest vampire still existing. He was then met with another dead end. Amelie is out of town. Even if she is, he has no means to contact her. For the first time in his entire life, he prayed to the higher being (if there is one) to grant him this one prayer. He wants to be free, dead or alive. Even if he hates it, even if he will be hated, it's the only way for him. It's the only way.


	5. Chapter 5: Painful Metamorphosis

**Title: ****Angel's Kisses**

**Category: Book – Morganville Vampires**

**Character: Michael x Claire**

**Disclaimer: I'm not the brilliant mastermind of these characters.**

**I'm gonna skip a huge part of the book after the Danvers in this chapter.  


* * *

**

**Chapter ****5: Painful Metamorphosis **

Finally, Michael thought to himself. Finally, he will be free. He can never go back. As much as he hated it, he could only move forward. He was uncertain, afraid of what happens next. He knew Shane would hate him. What about Eve? What about Claire?

He knew Claire would somehow find a way to accept him. He knew that much about the girl. As much as she will fear, she will learn to accept him for what he has become and she would understand why he chose to turn. He needed to let her know. That was the only way for him.

Eve, who is now his girlfriend, who left home because she refused a vampire protecting her family, would she hate him? She accepted him as a half ghost, but if he's a vampire, would she… Somehow he can't bear to think further. But the greatest uncertainty in his heart was…how much will he change? Will he turn into an evil being just like the others? _'No!'_ He resigned himself. _'No, I will not. For the sake of my friends, for the sake of the ones I love. But what if I can't control myself?'_

Amelia, the one who turned his grandfather, sat elegantly in front of him. Her expressions were one of grief and sadness. Unnerving as it is, his own grandfather stood by her chair as young as he could remember. He had told them his request and they were quite reluctant to perform the deed. He was scared but he was determined and so with a sigh, Amelie turned him.

However, she added another warning that he couldn't truly understand…until he was turned. _Your relationship with the ones you love will change drastically._

He remembered pain as he changed and he endured it when he saw Amelie shouldering part of his pain. He thought of why he was doing this. In the midst of pain, he had forgotten. One by one faces appeared in this mind, a young man his age, a gothic girl and the one that lingered longer than the other two, younger than him and the other two, scenes flashed in his mind just as he died and became the undead.

When the process was finished, his throat burned. He sat up against what feels like wood and took in a desperate breath, naturally trying to scent the nearest source of food. He growled at the first repulsive smell that hit his nostril, garlic – unbearably repulsive to newborns like him. He crawled out of the room and into a less repulsive smelling room. He picked up a scent that made his mouth water.

Shane, Eve and Claire, their scent was soaked into the fabric of the couch. He took another deep breath as one particular scent threw his body in violent rage. It was worse than any newborns in the past and Amelie knew that one of those scents would be eternally endearing to her young fledgling.

There was a creak of the door and a waft of a sweet smell, which she identified as Claire, peaking out of her room of course. Out of the corner of her eyes she saw that Michael has picked up her scent and desire crossed his features. Somehow in his violent need, he was able to move about with patience. No sooner than a second her vampire senses caught all this, a door was yanked open and slammed against the wall, followed by a frantic voice calling the young fledgling's name.

"Michael!" the young woman, by the sound of it, called.

"Eve!" Claire called the young woman. 'Oh, the sweet voice,' Michael thought, committing the bell like voice into his memory.

"Claire, what happened?" Eve asked the younger girl, "Where's Michael?" Claire did not answer and it made Eve more frantic than she was.

"Eve, don't!" Claire called out as she ran after the older woman down the stairs.

"Sam!" Amelie barked out when she saw that Michael was ready to pounce just as the girls trotted down the stairs.

Michael being weak from hunger was struggling hopelessly against the older vampire, but it was still difficult to restraint him who was having a violent fit. Something in him broke when he made eye contact with one of the girls, the younger of the two, the one who had great faith in him, the one he had last saw and last spoke to (not counting Amelie and Sam) about his decision. He calmed a little but was still violently desperate to quench his thirst. Her blood would sate him.

"Be still," Amelie ordered him and that he did even his thirst still affect him greatly, "Help me up," she said tiredly and lifted her hand.

For a moment, no one moved, but Claire soon did what she asked. Eve was not as giving as she is as she tried to stop the young girl from going to the founder. Claire reassured her and went to help the vampire to the young fledgling side. It made Michael proud of her for her bravery. Eve was right. They are dangerous, not to be trusted, yet Claire did what she had to do by instinct. Amelie cut open a wound and fed Michael her thick ancient blood, enough to keep him calm.

Michael's eyes was always on Claire, as if he had seen her for the first time, but it was his desperation that caused him to forget who she really was to him. But he knew. It was his intense emotion for the girl that floored him. When he was sane enough to think as Michael Glass, not the vampire, his eyes that had turned back to its warmer hue, but hunger was still apparent in his eyes.

Amelie announced his birth to the new world, "Behold, the youngest vampire of the century,"

"That's it?" Michael asked.

Amelie nodded tiredly, "Come now, we must let you feed before you can settle down," she said, "You see now, why we were reluctant to turn you," But no sooner than that, Amelie rushed him out to feed. He followed her out, hesitating only to look at Claire in a silent plead to take care.

It seems she understood his unspoken words because she nodded to him with a small smile, "We'll be safe," she whispered to him. With his vampire ears he could catch her words as clear as she had said them out loud. With a smirk back at her, he turned to go with his maker and his grandfather, revering at his regained freedom.

* * *

**Okay, so what do you guys think? I know, I know, it isn't exactly what the book writes, but then again I've changed it so much, so why not. And just to let you guys know, I've only read the first 3 books of this series, so I'm not quite sure to continue or give it up on this story... Nevertheless, I hope you've enjoy it.**


End file.
